Sur le ring
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* certaines pensées de nos catcheurs... 7ème: Carlito/The Brian Kendrick, ou comment Carlito devient un psycopathe XD!
1. JBLShawn

****

Titre: Sur le ring

Pairing: Divers, ici JBL/Shawn Mikaels

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: pourquoi c'est pas moi Vince Macmahon?? Personne n'est à moi...

Sur le ring

John Bradshaw Layfield n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de très expressif. Du moins c'est ce que voulait John Charles Layfield.

Le seul problème c'était que depuis cette storyline avec le Heartbreak Kid, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre son personnage expressif, justement. Il faut dire que d'avoir travaillé à ces côtés et de le voir maintenant arriver, vu que leur contrat virtuel était terminé, avec ce sourire magnifique et danser de cette façon était vraiment trop pour JBL. Quand il sentit son rival le toucher, tout ce qu'il voulait était de le bloquer dans le coin du ring et de le prendre violemment devant tous les spectateurs pour leur montrer ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa limousine et dans les vestiaires.

Il devait aussi avouer, que là, à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot qui sortait de la bouche de Shawn Michaels, trop perdu dans l'envie de la lui ravir afin de le faire enfin taire et de s'occuper de ses fesses, trop désirables pour qu'il les laisse tranquille, dans l'arrière scène. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur son visage habitué à ne rien laisser transparaître et laissa même échapper un rire nerveux, alors qu'il luttait contre le besoin de mettre à exécution toutes les images mentales qui lui venaient.

Plus le discours de son rival s'éternisait, plus son sourire se fanait et plus son envie de lui faire l'amour coulait dans chaque fibre de son corps. S'il continuait à parler, HBK ne ressortirait pas avec tous ces vêtements à la fin de leur altercation. C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit enfin la dernière pique de Shawn et de le voir quitter le ring.

Quand il arriva enfin dans les coulisses, il sentit quelqu'un le plaquer contre le mur, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, son agresseur se collant à son bassin pour lui montrer tout son désir. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire quand il sentit les lèvres de Michael Shawn Hickenbottom se poser sur son cou, le mordant et le suçotant.

« - Tu devrais faire attention John, si tu continues à me regarder comme ça sur le ring, les fans vont comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous.  
-Si tu le faisais…Oh mon Dieu… Pas exprès, peut… Merde… être qu'on en serait… Putain… Pas à ce stade, haleta-t-il en sentant la main de son amant défaire sa ceinture avant de s'égarer sur son membre gonflé de plaisir.

Il sentit le blond sourire contre son cou, s'écarter doucement de lui pour le retourner afin de capturer ses lèvres. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, les mains du Heartbreak Kid se baladant toujours sur son entrejambe.

Il poussa un gémissement de frustration quand il sentit que son amant avait arrêté son délicieux tourment. Il murmura amoureusement à Shawn de le « prendre sur le champs sinon je te jure que la prochaine fois je te viole en public et je me fous des conséquences» en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Il s'aperçut que son amant regardait d'un œil amusé vers le côté. John tourna la tête et remarqua que le jeune Cody Rhodes avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les joues un peu rouges, les regardant avec un air passablement stupide et étonné aux yeux de JBL. La jeune superstar bafouilla quelques excuses incohérentes avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée.

JBL regarda à nouveau le blond avec un regard furieux. HBK posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, souriant légèrement, en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant dans sa loge, où il « le prit sur le champs », faisant crier John Charles Layfield comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

**FIN**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... avec une tite review, s'il vous plaît? La prochaine sera une Randy/Cody, j'essaierai de la poster dans pas trop longtemps.**

**Meerci de m'avoir lue ^^!**


	2. CodyRandy

**Pairing: Cody/Randy**

**Raiting: K+**

**Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi... Tant pis pour eux :p!**

**Sur le ring**

Cody Garrett Runnels ne savait plus quoi penser.

Pas que ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Mais là, il se tenait devant des millions de télespéctateurs ce qui pouvait être particulièrement ennuyeux.

Et tout ça à cause d'un homme et son nom était Randall Keith Orton.

Cody arrêta de le regarder un instant, essayant de se concentrer sur son match. Une chose très difficile quand on a l'objet de tous ses fantasmes à côté. Grand, musclé, peau bronzé, magnifique yeux bleus, torse à tomber... Oula, s'il continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais finir son match dans de bonnes conditions, une partie précise de son anatomie menaçant de se réveiller à tout moment... Tout ça parce que son "boss" avait, depuis quelque temps, la fâcheuse habitude de mettre ses mains un peu partout sur son corps...

Pas que ça le gênait. Ah ça… ! Seulement, le plus frustrant, c'était que Randy semblait s'amuser à jouer à « monsieur-vas-y-que-je-te-touche-en-te-regardant-comme-si-je-voulais-te-bouffer-sur-place » et la seconde d'après faire « monsieur-vas-y-que-je-te-snobe ». Et ensuite… Ben là était tout le problème. Rien, nichts, nada, nothing, niet. Il soupira en s'apercevant qu'il ne savait le dire qu'en cinq langues et que de toute manière, son problème ne se règlerait pas comme ça.

En plus, il avait surpris le célèbre Shawn Michaels en pleine séance câlin avec JBL. De quoi faire des cauchemars...

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main du Legend Killer se poser sur sa joue et la caresser légèrement du bout des doigts avant de venir s'égarer sur son épaule. La jeune superstar déglutit difficiement et tourna la tête vers Randy, sa respiration devenant de plus en pus haletante. Il vit un sourire satisfait se former sur le visage d'Orton. Et se dit que ce connard n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça.

A la fin de la rencontre, il vint littralement se planter devant Orton, les bras croisés, ses yeux lançant des éclair, prêt à lui dire... Qu'importe, l'improvisation lui réussissait souvent. Du moins, c'était son programme jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard du Legend Killer. Amusé, insolent et toujours ce petit sourire sur les lèvres... Oh l'enfoiré...!

« Merde Randy ! C'est quoi ton petit jeu ? Je…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, voyant Randy s'approcher de lui pour poser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il ne pensa même plus à demander le pourquoi du comment, se laissant entraîner vers les vestiaires alors que la bouche de son partenaire se plaqua une nouvelle fois sur la sienne avec autant d'ardeur.

La seule pensée que Cody eut, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les douches étaient un endroit magnifique.

Et que Theodore Marvin DiBiase n'allait pas revenir de si tôt dans les vestiaires quand ils les occuperont.

**Fin**

**Héhé voili voilou les gens! J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi ça m'a beaucoup amuser d'écrire sur ces deux là! Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est quand même tiré de faits réels, tout comme la scène entre JL et Shawn. Rappelez vous le show de RAW d'il y a deux semaines! Z'avez pas vu la tite mimine de Randy s'égarant sur la joue de Cody et y rester un nombre de secondes suffisamment important pour que je gueule "HOURRRRRAAAAAA!" dans toute ma maison? Non? Eh bien vous avez raté quelque chose, je vous le dis!**

**Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes histoires, si vous aimez ou pas, si ça vous a fait peur, si vous pensez que je suis une grosse malade, etc, mdr! ça m'aiderai beaucoup de savoir, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer comme ça ^^!**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment sur qui va porter le prochain chapitre, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec Ted, mais pas sur le ton joyeux comme les deux histoires précédentes, plutôt tristounet en fait...**


	3. MattJeff

**Pairing: Matt/Jeff**

**Raiting: T **

**Disclaimer: Définitivement pas à moi... Alors que je suis sûre qu'ils seraient super bien traités!!!**

**Note: ce passage fait référence au début de la storyline entre les deux frères après le royal rumble, quand Matt donne si gentiment des claques à Jeff pour que celui ci le frappe aussi.**

**Sur le ring**

Mattew Moore Hardy haïssait définitivement son petit frère.

Jeffrey Nero Hardy était la personne la plus sexy de toute la planète Terre. Avoir des yeux aussi beaux, une bouche si bien dessinée et un corps aussi bien fait ne devrai tout simplement pas être permis par la loi.

C'était, aussi, l'être le plus adorable du monde. Son sourire adorable, sa serviabilité, sa bonté naturelle, tout ce qui faisait Jeff était de toute façon adorable. Il aidait comme il le pouvait, s'attirant ainsi l'amitié et l'amour de toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que des gens comme Orton ou Hunter avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois d'attirer The Charismatic Enigma dans leur lit, sans jamais y parvenir.

Enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait...

Mais surtout, surtout...

C'était un véritable petit enfoiré qui l'aguichait devait des millions de téléspectateurs.

Le jeune Hardy semblait prendre un malin plaisir lui lancer des oeillades plus que suggestives, qui semblait dire "allez, vas-y Matt, prend moi devant maintenant, ici, je sais que c'est ce dont tu as envie".

Il avala sa salive avec peine et essaya de se remémorer son texte. Chose pratiquement impossible avec un sombre abruti qui essayait par tous les moyens qu'on se jette sur lui pour pouvoir lui faire un nombre incalculable de choses plus perverses les unes que les autres.

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement, ayant réussi à terminer son texte sans faux pas. Son regard se concentra de nouveau sur Jeff.

Il sut à ce moment là qu'il avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

Le jeune Hardy boy avait commencé à se lécher soigneusement les lèvres en le regardant d'un air lubrique au possible.

Il allait définitivement finir par tuer ce petit con.

*CLAC*

Il n'avait pratiquement pas eu besoin de se forcer pour frapper son frère. Il était sérieusement à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui.

Jeff lui jeta un regard noir, bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était prévu. Mais le regard du plus jeune se fit de nouveau insolent et sa langue retrouva une nouvelle fois le chemin de ses lèvres.

Doucement, tout doucement, pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

*CLAC*

La deuxième n'avait pas été longue à arriver, il était vraiment sur le point de craquer.

Le jeune Hardy Boy lui fit un sourire satisfait, particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Matt eut le plus grand mal à ne pas courir après lui quand il regarda quitter le ring, afin de regagner les coulisses, frissonnant légèrement d'excitation.

Quand il arriva enfin dans les coulisses, il lança un regard meurtrier à son imbécile de frère qui l'attendait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Il se mit à lui courir après, bousculant les gens se trouvant sur son chemin et ne faisant pas le moins du monde attention à leur cris outré.

Il rattrappa enfin son frère, les faisant tomber à quelques pas de leur loge, l'embrassant avec toute la fureur et la frustration qu'il ressentait.

"_ Alors Matty... haleta son frère quand leur bouche se séparèrent enfin, tu trouves qu'on s'en est sorti comment ce soir? Je suis fier de moi tu sais, je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement booon... OOOooh!"

Il sourit en entendant l'effet de sa main sur le désir du jeune Dardevil. Sa langue s'égara sur le lobe de Jeff, suçant et mordillant, qui faisait soupirer d'aise le jeune Hardy.

Lui aussi savait particulièrement bien utiliser sa langue...

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en entendant Jeff gémir et de lui murmurer "encoore..."

Il se détacha de Jeff, qui lui lança un regard frustré et indigné.

"_Matty, qu'est ce que tu..."

Il lança un regard assassin au jeune Rainbow-Haired Warrior avant de le pousser sans douceur dans leur loge.

Ah ça, il allait lui montrer à quel point il avait été bon ce soir!

Et quelque chose lui disait que Jeff en était plus qu'enchanté...

**FIN**

**Voilà le drabble sur les Hardy'z! Viva Hardycest :p! Une chtite review?**

**Comme d'hab je remercie ceux qui commentent mes drabbles et j'espère que ceux qui lisent ma fic mais qui ne laissent pas de review, vont enfin se décider à les poster... Mais bon, vous lisez déjà, c'est gentil ^^!**

**j'adore écrire sur ces deux là, ils sont trop choupi^^!**

**A la prochaine, avec un Ted/Batista (spécial dédi à JustWrestler, qui m'en a donné l'idée ^^)**


	4. TedBatista

**Titre: Sur le ring**

**Pairing: Ted/Batista (dédi à JustWrestler, sans elle, j'aurais jamais pensé à ce couple XD!)**

**Raiting: M**

**Disclaimer: je ne les connais pas, je ne raconte pas leur vie, enfin le blabla habituel. D'ailleurs heureusement parce que le pauvre Teddy il s'en prend plein la figure XD!**

**Sur le ring**

Theodore Marvin DiBiase était actuellement très content.

Il avait le job de ses rêves, se trouvait en plein milieux d'un ring et était adulé par des miliers de fans, ou plutôt adulé par des milliers de sifflets.

Bon, même s'il devait avouer que ces derniers, tout n'avait pas été facile à vivre.

Son meilleur ami et son boss avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'envoyer en l'air un peu n'importe où dans les vestiaires, Shawn Michaels et JBL, bien que retraité, continuait à rendre visite à son amant et ils faisaient leurs scéances câlins n'importe où eux aussi à la seule différence, qu'eux faisaient carrément leurs cochonneries dans les coulisses...

Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il allait encore avoir des surprises dans ce genre...

Enfin bref, autant dire qu'il avait plutôt l'impression de travailler avec des lapins plutôt qu'avec des êtres humains.

Surtout depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que son petit ami, David Michael Bautista, revenait ce soir.

Il ne s'était pas vu depuis de longs mois et il s'était senti particulièrement seul. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Cody louché sur les fesses d'Orton, se mordant la lèvre.

Une petite grimace effleura ses lèvres.

Il entendait encore les cris de son boss demandant à Cody de le prendre plus fort, quelques instants plutôt dans les douches. A croire que ces deux là passait leur vie là dedans.

Oui il se sentait vraiment seul.

Il eut du mal à se retenir de sourire quand la musique d'entrée de l'Animal retentit dans l'arène. Il voulait aller se jeter dans ses bras en criant "mon amooooooooour, tu m'as tellement manqué!!".

Il resta à gagatiser devant son petit ami jusqu'à ce que celui ci lui donne un coup qui le réveilla sur le champs.

Il failli pousser un gémissement de frustration et de surprise. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils donc jamais dans la même équipe?

C'est avec une main sur son dos qu'il avançaient péniblement dans les coulisses, en poussa des petits cris de douleurs.

Il fit à peine un pas dans les vestiaire qu'il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Devant lui se tenait Randall Keith Orton en train de savourer le sexe fièrement dressé de Cody Garrett Runnels.

Mais pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui?

Orton arrêta sa douce torture quand il remarqua que Ted était toujours planté devant la porte.

"_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ted, tu veux nous rejoindre?"

L'intéressé claqua vite la porte.

Il s'agenouilla les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Et le "Oh oui Randy plus fort!!" n'arrangea en rien son état.

Il frissonna légèrement quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Mais qu'est ce qui l'attendait encore?

Il leva très lentement les yeux et un sourire se forma sur son visage en reconnaissant les traits de son petit ami. Celui ci lui lançait un regard inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'un "Putain Codyyy" retentissent derrière eux.

"_Ok, je vois ce qui se passe maintenant, murmura Batista ses joues ayant pris une teinte légèrement rouge. Je crois que changer d'endroit ne serait pas une mauvaise idée."

Il entraîna Ted dans sa loge, le jeune homme clopinant derrière lui. Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune membre de la Legacy sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur son dos, le massant gentiment.

_"Pas trop dur de survivre sans moi? murmura Batista

_ Mis à part une invasion soudaine de lapins, j'ai connu pire, répondit-il en soupirant d'aise, les mains de son amant descendant toujours plu bas.

_ Hein?

_ Nan c'est rien, laisse tomber..."

Il se colla un peu plus à lui, sentant tout le désir qu'il inspirait à l'Animal. Il défit rapidement les vêtements, ou plutôt le slip que portait Dave qui faisait pareil avec le sien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris étouffés s'élevaient dans la loge, Batista s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui. Plus rien ne comptait et ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir sur un Paul Levesque tout sourire.

"_ Alors Dave mon vieux... OH MON DIEU!!!! MES YEUX!!!" cria un triple H complètement horrifié en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ted éclata de rire.

Pour une fois que c'était pas lui...

**FIN**

**Mon dieu... Mais comment j'ai pu sortir un truc pareil...**

**Bon j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçe, étant donné que je te la dédis JustWrestler! Vraiment sans toi j'y aurais jamais pensé et jamais fait attention je pense, alors qu'ils vont très bien ensemble :p!**

**Et c'est pas ma faute si Hunter est traumatisé hein! C'est lui qui est venu tout seul, j'lui ai rien demandé!! j'vous assure que j'voulais pas XDD!**

**Sinon merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent ^^!**

**le prochain sera un HHH/Steph/Orton (ouais vous vous imaginez threesome mais... Ce sera pas vraiment ça XD)**


	5. HunterStephOrton

**Pairing: Hunter/Steph/Orton**

**Raiting: K+**

**Disclaimer: Encore et toujours pas à moi et ça le sera jamais! T.T**

**Note: se passe avec la Ted/Batista, étant donné que ça fait référence au Raw où Hunter s'est fait menotté par la Legacy. (et je fais encore passer un catcheur pour un gros noub XD)**

**Sur le ring**

Paul Michael Levesque regardait son adversaire avec contrariété.

Pas seulement parce qu'il était menotté et qu'il pouvait, pour ainsi dire, vraiment rien faire. Enfin si ça faisait parti des raisons qui l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

Le sourire de fou-maniaco-dangereux de Randy Orton n'en était pas seulement la cause non plus.

Le fait que Cody Rhodes louchait encore sur les fesses du patron de la Legacy n'était pas ce qui l'irritait le plus. Fallait avouer que le legend Killer avair un sacrée pair de...

Sa contrariété monta d'un cran.

C'était ce qu'il l'énervait le plus.

Il s'étais mis à avoir des idées bizarres à propos du Legend Killer.

Ou plutôt, il louchait carrément sur Orton depuis quelques temps, alors qu'il n'était pas gay.

Quand il s'en était aperçu, il s'était mis à se poser pleins de questions du genre "chuis gay? chuis pas gay? chuis gay?" . Après de longs mois d'intenses réflexions, et bien... Il n'avait toujours pas trouver de réponses.

Il sorti de sa morosité en entendant les acclamations du public quand sa femme fit son entrée.

Aaaah Stéphanie... Plus belle que belle, plus jolie que jolie... Plus.... Belle que... ah non ça il l'avait déjà dit!

Il se mit à maugréer légèrement en essayant de trouver autre chose pour décrire sa femme. Plus riche que... Non c'était pas encore ça...

Il revint à la réalité quand il vit Orton se pencher sur sa femme et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il l'embrasse lui.

"_ Chéri, tout va bien? demanda doucement Stéphanie Mcmahon à son mari, quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière scène.

_ Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ecoute, depuis quelque temps je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas... C'est à cause de cette rivalité avec Randy? Si tu veux, on peut arrêter...

_ Je t'assure ça va! Avec cette rivalité et avec Randy. _Mis à part que si je dois le toucher encore une fois, je le viole_..."

Stéphanie lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'aller poser ses lèvres sur celle de son mari.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Qui s'effaça quand il vit Randy embrasser avec passion Rhodes, en lui murmurant un "je t'aime" à l'oreille, à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Il détourna son regard, une expression triste sur le visage.

Mieux vallait oublié.

Il regarda en arrière une dernière fois.

C'est vrai que Randy avait quand même une sacrée pair de...

Il secoua sa tête.

Oublié!

**FIN**

**Tadaaaa! Voilà la Hunter/Steph/Orton! Quand je vous avais dit que c'était pas un threesom! **

**L'idée m'est venue en regardant le RAW où il était attaché :D! Comme j'avais déjà mis Randy avec Cody, j'pouvais pas le mettre avec HHH, étant donné qu'il est trop in love avec son tit sbire :p! (oui z'avez vu? J'ai mis un "je t'aime" dans une de mes fics!! Et non je me drogue pas! XD)**

**J'aime bien aussi le fait que se ne soit pas entièrement un happy end, étant donné qu'il abandonne... *trop contente d'avoir enfin réussi quelque chose de potable T.T***

**Une review? Et je remercie encore ceux qui m'en ont laissé ^^!**

**Je dois vous avez que je n'ai pas d'idée pour le prochain drabble... Eh ben c'est à vous de décidez! Je vous laisse le choix ^^! Par contre si vous pouviez essayer de pas prendre ceux avec qui j'ai déjà écrit (j'ai pas envie de les faire passer pour des salopards qui se trompent dès que y en a un qui a le dos tourné..)**

**A la prochaine!**


	6. Rey ReyChris

**Titre: Sur le ring**

**Paring: Jericho/Rey Rey**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi... Remarquez, ça vient d'un de mes rêves alors... Non? Même pas? Tant pis XD!**

* * *

**Sur le ring**

Christopher Keith Irvine attendait avec impatience qu'Óscar Gutiérrez Rubio arrive près du public pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus... Euh le toucher... Non, attendez... Il devait faire quoi déjà?

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de la suite quand le champion intercontinental arriva pour coller leur front. Il sauta par dessus la barrière de sécuritée et poussa le maître du 619 contre le ring. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, leur bouche se touchant presque.

Il s'amusa à frôler les lèvres, se délectant de la respiration saccadée du plus jeune, dont de légers tremblements commençaient à lui traverser le corps.

"_ Jericho, le titre...

_ Je m'en fous du titre, je veux faire quelque chose de bien mieux, TE faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable.", lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il effleura une nouvelle fois les lèvres du mexicain, avant de diriger ses mains et sa tête vers le pantalon d'Oscar.

"_ Chris, qu'est ce que tu fous, on va pas rester trois heures comme ça! Tu dois me cogner la tête contre la barrière!

_ Hein? Quoi? Ah! Désolé!"

Il remercia du fond du coeur son masque et prit la tête de son fantasme pour l'amener vers la barrière de sécurité. S'il commençait à fantasmer en plein show, il donnait pas cher de son avenir à la WWE...

Heureusement que son pantalon était large...

Il passa par dessus la barrière et commença à donner, à contre coeur, des coups dans le corps caramel qu'il avait envie de lécher... Euh dont il ne voulait faire rien du tout.

Il enleva son masque et regarda son adversaire au sol. Allongé, faisant semblant d'avoir mal il était tout simplement... Il avait envie de se glisser entre ses jambes et de s'enfoncer en lui devant tout le monde.

Il sentit son érection s'intenfier. Merde, comment il allait pouvoir sortir de se pétrin? Surtout qu'il allait devoir se pencher pour essayer de retirer son masque...

Il s'agenouilla maladroitement et commença à s'attaquer au masque de l'interprête de Rey Misterio.

"_ Prend moi...

_ Quoi?!?

_ C'est bon Chris, tu vas vraiment finir par me l'enlever!"

Ses mouvements se firent moins violent et attendait impatiemment que Jeff, son merveilleux sauveur, arrive sinon il ne prédisait rien de bon pour la suite. Quand il entendit la musique de la Charismatic Enigma, Chris réccupéra son souffle.

Il allait pouvoir passer la fin de soirée normalement.

Il s'avança, essouflé, n'ayant qu'une hâte, rejoindre les vestiaire. Il se tenait légèrement le dos. Lui et Adam avaient beau avoir eu le dessus sur Jeff, celui ci l'avait bien amoché.

Il soupira d'aise quand il put enfin s'asseoir et retira son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le banc, fermant les yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un se poser à côté de lui et lui toucher la joue, tentant de le réveiller. Cette présence lui rappelait quelqu'un... Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Oscar penché sur lui, toujours son masque sur le visage, s'amusant à enfoncer son doigt dans la joue de Chris avec un sourire moqueur.

"_ Tu deviens trop vieux pour supporter tout un show?

_ Je t'emmerde, ok? trop vieux, trop vieux! J'aurais tout entendu!

_ Dis moi, tu es sûr que tout va bien en ce moment?"

Il regarda le mexicain d'un air surpris.

"_ Bien sûr, pourquoi?

_ Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps..."

Il sourit en regardant le catcheur masqué. Forcément qu'il était ailleurs, s'il ne pensait qu'à le violer en plein milieu de leur altercation.

"_ Pardon?

_ Quoi?

_ Tu penses souvent à me violer pendant le travail?"

Pitié, il n'avait pas dit ça tout haut! Il s'écarta violemment de son fantasme et lui fit un sourire forcé.

"_ Bon, ben, je crois que je vais m'en aller, je voudrais pas être en retard! Salut!"

Il commença à ouvrir la porte quand un pied la claqua violemment. Il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, la bouche de son rival près des siennes.

"_ Tu sais Chris, c'est pas très gentil de dire des mensonges après de telles révélations...

_ Révélations? Mais j'ai rien dit du tout!

_ Bizarrement je t'ai entendu parler d'un viol... Quel dommage qu'il n'ai jamais eu lieu..."

Leurs lèvres étaient presque collées, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court. Il semblait que c'était lui qui allait se faire manger finalement. Il sentit les mains d'Oscar baisser son pantalon et prendre en bouche son membre. Il poussa un long soupir et lécha sans comprendre les doigts que son futur amant lui présentait.

Finalement il aurait dû tout raconter plus tôt...

**FIN**

* * *

**Oula... C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi XDDD!**

**Et oui, mes rêves sont bizarres :p!**

**reviews?**


	7. CarlitoThe Brian Kendrick

**Titre: Sur le ring**

**Pairing: Carlito/The Brian Kendrick**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ils sont pas à moi, mais à Vince Mcmahon...**

* * *

**Sur le ring**

Carlos Colón Jr était eu centre du ring, ses deux ceintures de champions du monde par équipe sur ses épaules, souriant légèrement moqueur. Il attendait impatiemment que son adversaire monte sur le ring.

Il y a quelques semaines, si on lui avait dit qu'il aimerait autant travailler avec The Brian Kendrick, ou Brian David Kendrick, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le jeune homme, le croyant juste beau gosse, mais sans cervelle et sans grand intérêt.

Autant dire qu'après une longue nuit torride, il ne l'avait plus jamais trouvé inintéressant.

Mais il subsistait toujours un problème. Après cette soirée magique et fort agréable, ce jeune crétin s'était fait la malle, le laissant littéralement en plan.

Quand il entendit la musique de Brian, sa rancoeur remonta d'un coup. Il donna les ceintures à son frère et se reconcentra sur son adversaire. Petit sourire moqueur, lui demandant de venir le toucher... Ce petit con allait mourir avant la fin du show.

Il le frappait gentiment quand il sentit une main, soit disant innocente, lui toucher la cuisse. Il regarda son partenaire d'un air interloqué. Ils étaient en plein show. Il y avait des caméras partout. Il y avait pleins de fans. Il y avait pleins de photographes. Et cet imbécile essayait de le chauffer!!

Il essaya de garder son calme. S'il commençait à péter un câble en plein combat, il allait être viré...

Il sentit encore une fois une main se balader sur sa cuisse avant de venir sur... Lui, dans les vestiaires, il allait le découper en petit morceaux. Tellement petits que personne ne pourra les retrouver, il le brûlerai et personne ne saurait que c'est lui. Sinon à quoi ça servirai qu'il fasse tout ça?

Il jeta un regard à son frère une fois le match terminé. Bien entendu, il avait gagné. Manquerait plus qu'il commence à perdre contre Brian... Enfin bref, il en était à son frère qui le regardait inquiet.

"_ Petit bug?

_ Ouais... Dis, devenir tueurs en série ça te branche?

_ ... Pas vraiment non... Brian t'as passé un peu de son herbe ou quoi?"

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Finalement, peut être que le blond allait venir après, il avait soudainement très envie de tuer Eddie... Il lui exploserai la tête avec de la dynamite, tiens! ça lui apprendra à dire des choses ridicules... Sans un mot de plus mais un dernier regard de psychopathe, il abandonna son frère qui secoua la tête, se disant qu'il redeviendrait bien normal un jour...

Il se mit sous le jet d'eau et se laissa aller contre le carrelage. Il était exténué, tellement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

"_ Salut t... Nan mais t'es malade!!! hurla Brian qui sursauta en sentant l'eau glacée sur sa peau. Tu veux attraper la crève???

_ Nan, j'avais espéré que ça te tue...

_ Ouais, Eddie m'a parlé de ça... T'es sûr que ça va?

_ Non, j'veux te tuer.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?

_ T'es parti espèce de trou du cul!

_ Aïe, oui effectivement... Mais... Je peux toujours essayer de me rattraper...

_ Crève tout seul charogne!

_ J'croyais que c'était toi qui devait me tuer!

_ Laisse tomber, casse toi!"

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vu le blond se diriger en dehors des douches. Il lui attrapa le bras et le colla contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Qui était bien plus chaud que l'eau...

Il pencha doucement son visage et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Brian. Ce contact lui avait vraiment manqué... Il refit l'opération plusieurs fois, profitant de la douceur, des tremblements et des gémissements de son vis-à-vis. Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, les caressant lentement. Il se dirigea vers ses pectoraux, toujours lentement, effleurant cette peau blanche qu'il avait envie de mordre. Il le retourna gentiment, sa bouche s'attaquant à son coup, ses mains à ses fesses afin de préparer son amant.

"_ Putain, ça fait toujours aussi mal!

_ Désolé", lui murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Il prit le membre de Brian dans sa main avant de commencer de doux va et vient pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il sourit quand le plus jeune commença à pousser des soupirs de bien être. Il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe plus imposant.

"_ Moins vite! Merde! Oh putain! Encore!!"

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus vite, perdant le contrôle de ses mouvements. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant qui étouffa un cri de plaisir quand il vint à son tour.

"_ Merde Randy, ils nous ont piqués la place...

_ Il n'y a pas que les douches Cody!

_ Ben montre moi un autre endroit alors!"

Il entendit le Legend Killer referma la porte des vestiaires en entraînant son "subordonné" avec lui.

Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer ceux là aussi...

**FIN**

* * *

**Putain c'est du gros n'imp XDDDD!**

**C'est quoi ce délire de psycho O.O??? Bon ben, comme vous pouvez le constater, mon cerveau s'arrange pas...**

**Merci pour les reviews et... Puis-je en ravoir? :p**

**Bisous à tous ^^!**


End file.
